Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (6 + 9 \times 4) - 10 \times 3 $
Explanation: $ = (6 + 36) - 10 \times 3 $ $ = 42 - 10 \times 3 $ $ = 42 - 30 $ $ = 12 $